the way you look tonight
by ELLA BELLA CINDERELLA
Summary: its maddies 16th birthday. rics finally starting to see her for more then a bestfriend but has maddie moved on or will they live hapily ever after. and luc wants belle and shes got him wrapped round her little finger but hes lernt a little trick
1. shopping for shortie

I don't own any of these characters I love them but I dont but I did make up the drink stand the milkshake shack lol.

"so what do you want for your birthday" belle said. Maddie and belle were sitting in the middle of the mall food court. "I don't know" maddie said looking around the mall. She was turning 16 in two days and all she wanted. "lets just finish our milkshakes and go shopping I want to look for a new dress for the party" she said as someone came up behind her and belle groaned. Ric and luc had walked up behind them "hey girls" luc said. "hey dork" bele said smiling evilly at luc. The two girls stood up and started walking towards the dress shop luc and ric following in suit. "ohhh ohhh that hurt" luc said clutching at his heart. "what are you guys doing" ric said mainly to matilda but belle answered for her. "were shopping for a dress for maddoes 16th and im trying to find a birthday present for her. but she doesn't seem to know what she wants" belle said emphaziseing the last sentence. "hey I really don't know" maddie said looking at belle murderous. "down girl" ric said putting a hand on her shoulder maddie tried ignoring the shiver that went up her spine when his hand touched her neck. She looked up at him and into his big brown eyes. Then when there eyes locked she looked away sheepishly making him sigh and rub the back of his neck. And walking off towards the milkshake shack. As maddie and bella walked into the dress shop. luc still trailing behind. "what about this one" belle said pushing the dress she had picked into the dressing room were maddie was trying on dress. "ok I kinda like this one" she said comeing out of the dressing room a few minutes later. "good lord" luc said stareing at her. She was wearing a creamy short white dress that only went to just below her thighs it had small pastel coloured poka dots on it and it had a black silk ribbon tied under her bust the dress wasn't reveiling in that area but it came down further then most of the dress she own. "yep that's the one" bele said pushing her back into the dressing room with a frown she had seen the look on lucs face. As ric came back from the milkshake shack with two large strawberry milkshakes. "ooohhh thanks but I don't like strawberrys" bele said with a grin. "its actually for maddie" he said as maddie came out of the dressing room with the dress folded under her arm. "oh thanks ric" she said not noticing the grin on both luc and belles face. Everyone new about them and their equal love of strawberry milkshakes "so were too now" luc said putting his arm round belles shoulder and walking out of the shop infront of maddie and ric. "augh away from you" belle said takeing the his arm off of her. "oohh another fatal blow but I wil have you soon gourguz" he said in a very golum from lord of the rings sort of way that made belle shiver and maddie giggle. Ric put his arm around maddie and said "how long do you think itll take us". she blinked a few times and said "what" blushing. "to get them together" he finished. "ooooohhh I don't know" she said her voice falling as she blushed again. As much as she wouldn't admit it she had been feeling something she shouldn't be feeling towards ric since cassie left to live in the city with her aunt. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. After a half an hour or so both ric and belle had disappeared. "where do you think they went do you think there together" luc was starting to panic. "dude chill"maddie said trying on a pair of brown wedges with a brown butterflie on the strap of the shoe on. "do you think these would go with the dress" she said to luc. "I don't know these things tilly this is why we need belle back". "god and you wonder why she wont go out with you luc. You follow her round you really need to play hard to get luc otherwise she'll have you tied around her little finger. Woops to late" she said with a giggle. "you think that would work maddie" he said looking at her intently. "I think its worth a shot I mean shes one of my best friends I know her better then anyone else does and trust me luc she has you wrapped around her little finger and she knows it" she said still trying to decide about the shoes. " make her think your over her and she will come running" maddie finished as belle and ric came back. "ready to go" belle said. "ooohh maddie those shoes would go great with the dress" she said. "you think" maddie replied still looking at the shoes turning her leg over to look at it on each side. Belle noticed rics eyes following her leg all the way up to wear the mini skirt maddie was wearing finished she also saw his mouth move into the shape of an o and she wacked him over the back of the head. "whha what was that for" he said clueless. She looked at him then nodded towards maddie who was still turning her leg over to see if the shoes suited her. "ohh you no what it was for" she said quietly through greeted teeth. "its not what you think" he said quietly in her ear still looking at maddies leg. "not what I think my ass" belle mumbled to herself. "ok you got me" they heard maddie say which made both of them turn and look at her standing their in the shoes she was surprisingly taller then her useally small size. "wow were gunna have to find a new nickname for you shortie if your gunna start wearing those shoe" belle said with a laugh glancing at ric who was still stareing at maddies legs " goddd boys only think of one thing" she said throwing her arms up in the air and walking out of the store. As belle and maddie sat in the back of rics car on the way home from the mall. Maddie was thinking of the dress and shoes that she had bought for tomorrow night when a song came on and she started to sing under her breath. It was P.S im still not over you by rihanana "_don't you no that ive tried and ive tried to get you of my mind and im lost and confused ive got nothing to lose P.S im still not over you" _what maddie didn't see was ric looking at her in the rear vision mirror. He looked back to the road and let out a big sigh. "shes got that right".


	2. more then anything

"B your surposed to be helping me with my hair" maddie said she had asked belle to come over it was the day of the party and maddies 16th birthday but belle just kept talking about luc inviting emma to go to the party with him as his date. " that little skank thinks shes so hot I mean shes not even pretty" belle was saying maddie just laughed at her. " will you just help me with my hair" she said looking at belle from the mirror. "yeah ok" as belle started on maddies hair she heard yelling from the living room. "I get it luc you just asked me cause you want to make…." the rest was cut of because maddie got up and left the room closeing the door behind her leaveing belle sitting on maddies bed all alone. "ill be back in a minute" maddie had said before she left. Maddie walked out ninto the living room to see emma slamming the door behind her. "she found out that I invited her to make you no who jelous" luc said from the couch he had a very red and puffy cheek maddie presumed emma had slapped him. Just then belle walked out of maddies room and stopped seeing lucs cheek she rushed over to the couch sitting herself down next to him. Maddie smiled at luc and left the room deciding she could finish her hair on her own. "you look beautiful belle"luc said looking at her.she had already gotten dressed before the party. "thanks" she replied looking down at her feet. "so was that emma that was screaming" she said looking up into his blue eyes. "umm yeah " he said rubbing the back of his neck. "does it hurt" she said looking at his red cheek. "a little but its ok" he replied. After a few minutes belle said quietly " do you want me to kiss it better". lucs eyes lit up like light bulbs and he sat up a little straighter leaning in to her. She lent over about to kiss his cheek when he turned his face and began to kiss her. One of his hands was on the back of her head pulling her to him and the other was on her waist when bell realised what was happening she tensed then relaxed and began to kiss him back his eyes grew wide surprised she was actually letting him kiss her then he laid down on the lounge with belle on top of him his hands now placed on her waist. They finally pulled away when maddie came out of the room wearing the dress and shoes. "good lord" luc said under his breath again before getting up and saying. "maddie as your half brother I cant let you go out wearing that dress" he said his mouth still hanging open. "but you didn't seem to mind it back in the store" maddie said looking all inocent. " aha ahah well I changed my mind" he said still gapeing at her. "close your mouth luc and lets go" belle said takeing his hand and leading him out the door. Maddie smiled at belle and belle mumbled under her breath so no one could hear. "wait till ric sees her" with a smile leading them out the door.

They had been walking towards the surf club for 15 mins now and maddie had reseved 3 honks 2 whistles and 6 blank stares from guys she new from school. She giggled when they got to the door of the surf club and a guy she didn't even know opened the door for her. "wow I should dress like this more often" she said making luc choke on air. Both girls giggled again as they walked into the bar were it was set up with mini buffet tables and barmen dressed in suits walking round with un-alcoholic drinks mostly cause a quarter of the people there were from school. She walked over and gave her mum a bigh hug and as she walked round the room thanking people for comeing. A little later he spotted her dancing with Martha to a song he new maddie liked cinderella something about not chaseing after a guy and letting love find her the song suited maddie.ric was absolutely gob smacked when he saw her he had not seen her try the dress on so he didn't exspect what he saw he thought back to the song he heard her singing under her breath.

"ooohh this is going to be along night" belle said looking over at ric. He looked like he'd been clubbed over the head with a baseball bat and was stareing directly at maddie.luc turned to look at what she was talking about and he saw the same thing. "im thinking the same thing" leaning over and kissing the top of her head and dragging her out to the dance floor. Maddie stood to the side and smiled as she saw luc and belle dancing. "well isn't that sweet" a voice said from behind her. Ric was standing directly behind her. She smiled the sweet smile that always seems to melt his heart. "do you want to dance" he said holding out his hand to her as _have you ever_ came on over the cd player it was a slow song so he new it was time to make a move as she she smiled again and said sweetly " id love to mr dalby". he grinned to himself as her arms entangled themselves around his neck his face did wince when a shiver went down his spin he grinned down at maddie as the chorus of the song started.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever_

_Have you ever_

As he danced with maddie he thought back to all the years they had been friends all the things they had been through she was the one that had helped him through flinns death through cassies betrayal and all the problems with his father she was their and he realised then and their with a smile on his face that he had deffinetly fallen for her. As she looked up at him she new something was going throught his mind and when the song stopped he was still in deep thought he didn't even realise that maddie had dragged him out side and sat him down at one of the plastic tables outside the surf club. She also moved her seat so it was now right infront of his so she could talk to him better. "ric is anything bothering you" she said looking puzzled. "no theres not" he said with a genuine smile on his face that made maddies heart melt oh boy she thought. "I have something for you maddie" he said looking up into her big blue eyes that he was sure mirrored the ocean the ones that pierced his heart and soul so many times. "you didn't need to get me anything ric" she said blushing. "yeah I did and I need to tell you something and this is my way of telling you" he replied fiddling with a boxes in his pocket he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gently untied the bow and lifted the lid of the boxes "its so cute ric" she squeeled. In the boxes laid a single silver necklace with a flat metal heart pendant. Ric took a deep breath braceing himself for what was about to happen " turn it over" he said. She looked up at him and into his eyes then smiled and turned the necklace pendant over. She gasped and looked up at him then back at the necklace then back at him. Ric had had the necklace engraved it read:

_Ur_

_Forever in_

_My heart_

_Tilly _

"its so sweet" maddie said leaning in to kiss his cheek. When she went to pull away she stopped inches away from his nose he could feel her breath ruffle the hair above his ear he shivered. He brought his hand up and his thum rubbed the soft curve of her cheek. "ohh tilly" he mumbled before she closed her eyes and he leaned to lightly graze her lips with his. Eh began to deepen the kiss as he pulled her of her seat and side ways onto his lap she heard him groan as their tongues collided and she smiled to herself. In her head their were fire works and the same in his they both new how the other felt just by this one long kiss. When maddie finally pulled away she leaned her head up against his and sighed " I love you ric" he smiled "I love you too maddie" he replied. "More then anything in this world" he finished.


End file.
